


Past self

by donutloverxo



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Sitting, MFM threesome, Smut, Time Travel, age gap, nomad steve rogers x reader x endgame steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You convince your husband to take a little detour while going home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949212
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	1. Past self

“Captain, please let me help you,” your voice wavering as you tried your best to keep the tears at bay. You are supposed to be helping him, you can’t cry and have him comfort you instead.

He breathed out your name, grunting as he took off the uncomfortable tactical suit, which used to bear the stars and stripes but was pitched black and dirty now. “Just go to your room, I’m fine I promise. It’s just a flesh wound.”

While he would've appreciated the help, liked it even, he couldn’t risk it. Risk spending anymore time with you than he absolutely had to.

You knelt before him, between his legs, helping him out of his suit till he was bear except for his briefs.

“Oh my god,” you gasped at the sight of his torso, littered with bruises.

“It’s nothing - ”

“You can drop the macho act now,” you admonished him, trying to get the thread in to the eye of the needle.

You had never so much as dared to disobey him, you admired him and wanted so desperately for him to like you. To see you as a capable and strong woman - someone worthy of him. To have him look at you the way you look at him.

But right now, he was just being ridiculous.

“You can’t do this, Stev - Captain. I... what will I do if something happens to you?” The dam finally broke as you felt tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Look I’m perfectly fine,” He gave you a small sad smile, cupping your cheek in his palm.

He could so easily slip down in front of you, kiss you, hug you, anything to make you smile again. You were his sun, always so radiant and bright, full of potential, yet always out of his reach.

He did this to you, he dimmed your light, subjected you to a life of being on the run and living in run down motels.

He was aware of your crush on him but that was all it was and would ever be. A crush, a fading infatuation, like your generation generally has, it would be wildly inappropriate of him to take advantage of you and ever act on his feelings.

As your superior he was meant to protect you and guide you, somehow like at everything else, no matter how hard he tried he kept failing.

You wiped your nose with the back of your hand. “It’s my fault, you were protecting me,” you pierced his wounded skin with the needle working on stitching him up. You knew he didn’t need them, he’d be healed by the morning but you couldn’t just let him be. “I still can’t control my powers.”

“Hey, I’ll always protect you. That’s what we do - we look out for each other. Now, why don’t you go get some sleep?”

You packed the makeshift first aid kit up, keeping it aside. “Can I - can if sleep here?” you stammered.

Steve clenched his jaw. He had allowed himself to indulge and cuddle with you a few times but he couldn’t. He can’t give you any wrong ideas. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Oh... okay,” you choked as you let out a sob.

He sighed. He couldn’t possibly let you go now. “Just for tonight.”

You looked up at him and nodded eagerly. “Oh, can I borrow your shirt or something?”

You helped yourself to a white undershirt of his. Switching off the lights so you could change into it. Maybe you didn’t know about his enhanced night vision - allowing him to see things much better in the dark, and he was too much of a bastard to not sneak a peek. To see your nude silhouette bending down to take off your shoes.

He immediately averted his gaze, choosing to stare at the rusty ceiling fan instead when felt his cock stir in his pants.

You climbed up on the mattress beside him, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder to pull you closer as you threw a leg over his hip, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck.

He frowned down at you when he heard you giggle, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s your beard,” you replied, running your fingers through it, “It suits you, it really does but I don’t know, it’s not you - If that makes sense.”

He hummed at that. “I’m not me anymore. So much has changed in the past few months.”

But you haven’t. You were still here, you were his constant and his rock and he needed to hold onto you. Or let you go. He truly couldn’t decide.

“I know. I wonder if we’ll ever go back home.” You drew circular patterns on his pectoral, your hand trailing down to his abs of it’s own accord just so you could touch him and feel him. Until he stopped you by circling his palm around your wrist.

“Don’t.” he said.

“Why not? Do you... not like me?” You retreated your hand back to your side.

“That’s not it. It would be wrong. I’m your superior - ”

“Not anymore,” you shook your head. You weren’t an agent anymore and he wasn’t Captain America.

“I can’t - you deserve someone who would give you the world. I’m nobody, _doll_.”

His special nickname for you. He knew better than to call his other female teammates by those names, he only reserved them for you. You thought it meant that _you_ were special to him. That you meant more to him than everyone else.

You sat up, staring him down although you couldn’t really see him. “You don’t get to decide what I do or don’t deserve. I’m not a kid, I can think for myself and I know I want you.”

When he didn’t reply you took it upon yourself to crash your lips on his, cupping his face in your hands. His hands travelled up to your waist, to pull you closer to him, granting your tongue access to his mouth.

He cupped your soft breast in his palm, tweaking your hard bud between his fingers as you let out a moan against his lips.

He pushed you away, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breathe. “I think you should go back to your room,” He stared at the fan. He couldn’t possibly look at your face while breaking your heart.

“But... am I...” _Am I not good enough for you?_

Sure you were no Peggy Carter, or even Sharon, but you hoped you had other qualities that’d make up for that - which he maybe liked you for.

Apparently not.

“Okay, captain,” you sighed. All your fight and resolve breaking as you collected your things and went back to your room.

***

“I can’t believe we’re here,” he shook his head. You really had him wrapped around your finger. It didn’t take a lot of whining and pouting for him to agree to take this little detour on your way back home after putting the infinity stones back to their original place.

“Come on, baby. I just really miss beard-o Stevie. He was so feral and dangerous. A total bad boy.” You winked at him as you walked a few steps ahead of him. You looked at him over your shoulder, “Where to from here?”

The Parisian streets were somewhat familiar to you but you hadn’t been here in seven years and Steve’s memory was much better than yours.

“If you’re into that kinda thing,” he snorted. Catching up to you and pulling you in by grabbing your waist. “I thought you liked me because I was a ‘good boy’. With a smile that would blind all hydra enemies. Your words not mine.” He defended himself when he saw you grinning at him.

“Are you really jealous of yourself right now?” You slapped a hand over your mouth to muffle your snickering.

“I’m not jealous,” he grumbled. Which wasn’t the whole truth but you didn’t need to know that. “I’m just not proud of the way I treated you back then. How I sent you to Wakanda just because I couldn’t deal with my feelings. It wasn’t fair to you.”

Your heart melted at that as you ‘aww' ed at him. Standing on your tippy toes to give him a quick peck on his cheek. “It’s okay. You totally made up for it.”

When he came back to Wakanda to visit you and Bucky and then fucked you thoroughly. With all that pining and pent up frustration - it was bound to be glorious.

“Maybe we should teach him a lesson. For being such a meanie,” you suggested as you reached your destination. Although it was far more likely that he would be the one teaching you a lesson.

Steve looked at you running up the stairs to his old motel room, running a hand through his hair he was a bit nervous now. You being you - probably had less than savory intentions. While he wasn’t a prude or vanilla by any means, this was uncharted territory. It was just weird.

“Steve, come on hurry up,” you called for him.

He stood beside you, swallowing a thick lump of air as you knocked on the door, bouncing on your feet with excitement.

Five years of grieving had taken a toll on him - changed him forever. But somehow you were still your normal chirpy self you’ve always been. He probably wouldn’t have made it through if not for you.

‘Beard-o’ Steve opened the door, hiding a gun to his back, his jaw dropping and eyes widening.

“What the fuck?” Was all he said.

“Stevie,” you exclaimed throwing your arms around him as he stumbled a few steps back - completely stunned as his shaky hands came up to your back.

Steve entered the room, closing the door behind him. No one else needed to know their business.

His past self glared at him, wrapping his arms around you and holding you to him, “Get behind me, Y/N,” he told you, protectively standing in front of you to shield you from your own husband.

“Who the hell are you?” he spat.

You ignore his orders, which wasn’t new, and stood in front of him, looking up at his face. “Stevie, would you believe us if we said that we’re from the future?”

He released you from his hold, giving you a once over and taking a good look at you, “Your hair, it’s longer,” he wondered out loud.

“Mm-hm,” You reached for his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I just really needed to see you. But we can’t stay for long.”

“No,” He frantically shook his head, snatching his arm away from you. “This is impossible.”

“Is it though?” Steve butted in, hugging you from behind. To let him know that he had just as much - if not more of a claim to you. You leaned back on him as he kissed the top of your head, gently rocking you side to side. “You’ve seen aliens and gods. Is this really that unbelievable?”

“It’s... what do you want?” he asked, putting his gun on the small coffee table to his side, still remaining on guard with his shoulders hunched and jaw clenched tight.

You freed yourself from your husbands hold, standing in front of the nomad and holding his bearded cheeks in your palms. The beard burn that fucking beard gave you, between your legs, on your thighs, everywhere really, was almost palpable. You hadn’t felt it in years, your Steve refused to grow it out again.

Slowly - experimentally you pressed your lips to his. Giving him the room and space to pull away if he liked.

You remembered nomad Steve being freaky, much more than he is now, taking you anywhere and anyway he liked. Pressing you up to a wall in a dark alleyway, breaking numerous wonky motel beds, leaving more bruises than you could count. You welcomed it all and revelled in it.

He wasn’t like that anymore. Hadn’t been since the snap. His love was much more softer - still just as passionate. He treated you as if you were his delicate doll, you could break or vanish any minute. You liked it - of course. But you’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss the roughness from time to time.

You pulled away, putting a hand over his racing heart. “What do you say, Stevie?” You licked your lips, to relish in his nostalgic taste.

He looked up at his future self, “And you’re okay with this?”

“I’ve never been able to say no to her.” he stated.

“So?” you asked, your tongue peeking out to give his thumb a kitten lip.

He groaned - he couldn’t say no to you either. Especially not when you looked at him LIKE THAT - with your sweet doe eyes.

He surprised you as he not so gently he pushed you back on the bed until your back hit the mattress as you yelped.

“Be careful will you?” Your husband chastised him, looking at your face for any sign of discomfort.

You smiled at him and just to fuck with the nomad - he had been plenty mean to you - “I’m okay, _daddy_.”

You chuckled as his mouth gaped, looking at the both of you like a confused puppy. “Daddy?” he repeated.

“Yep, daddy. I won’t call you that though,” you ran your fingers through his long locks, scratching his scalp, “You’ll have to earn it.”

He nodded, nimble fingers working on hastily taking off your catsuit. You helped him out by unzipping the top, pulling your sports bra off over your head and throwing it away. You lifted your butt to roll your panties off of you.

Steve freed his cock of the tight confines of his suit as his past self dug his fingers in the flesh of your hips, pulling you till you were on the edge of the bed. He just stared at your wet pussy, admiring it, it was just as if not more pretty than you. But you being the impatient brat you were, pushed his head towards it.

The loud squelching noises of another man eating you out, of your moans and gasps or your raspy voice calling out his name, really shouldn’t be as arousing as they were. But he had to do something about his aching cock, he wrapped his fist around the base, smearing his precum all over his shaft as he pumped himself.

His small muffled groans alerted you as you looked over at him. Pushing nomads head away, “I want to suck his cock,” you told him.

He furrowed his brows, not to keen on the idea of sharing you, not when it’s the first time he gets to have you. “I thought you said you were here for me. Because you missed me,” he scarped his teeth over clit, making you arch your back, pushing your cunt to his face.

“Yes,” you heaved “but I really want to.”

“She’s _my_ wife,” Steve interrupted you both, climbing behind you and sitting on his hunches “She doesn’t need your permission.” he stroked your cheek.

“Wife?” he stared at both of you.

You flipped over so you were on your tummy, grasping at your husbands hard cock in your hand, slowly stroking him and wrapping your lips around his bulbous, slippery tip.

“Happened not too long ago, it was a small ceremony. But yeah, she’s Mrs Rogers now.” Steve said, puffing his chest out, his hand clenching in your hair as he shoved it down his length. “That’s right, princess, just like that - take it all the way,” he praised you till your nose was touching the kevlar of his suit. “Remember what I taught you - breathe through your nose.”

You nodded, doing just that as you bobbed your head. Wiggling your hips to wordlessly ask the man behind you to eat you out some more. Or fuck you. You’d be happy with either.

“Such a good girl, always doing what you’re told,” he took a hold of your head, thrusting his cock in your mouth. He looked up and smirked at his past self, who was just staring at you both - feeling left out.

He grabbed a hold of your hips, teasing your opening with his tip. He couldn’t comprehend any of this. Never in his very long and strange life did he think he’d be bitter towards _himself_. You both had the sort of chemistry and familiarity he could only ever hope to build with you. Or the girl whose heart he broke, maybe you were both different people. He felt as if he was third wheeling, neither of you needed or wanted him here.

You let go of your husbands cock with a pop, taking deep breathes and craning your neck to look at behind, “Fuck me, please,” you fluttered your lashes - that always worked with Steve. He hadn’t changed _that_ much.

He nodded his head, pushing his cock in your core as he held onto your hips. Bottoming out, he stayed still to let you get used to his length. Running a hand over your naked back to sooth your squirming and hissing.

He retreated his hips only to snap them forward. Setting a brutal pace right off the bat, “Sorry, doll, haven’t fucked anyone in a while,” he grunted. A deep red blush covering his naked torso and face, “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Then why were you so mean to me?” His heart melted at your face - pouting at him.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll make up for it I promise. I thought I was protecting you - ” He caressed your soft ass, an idea popping up in his head. It had always been lingering, ever since he saw you bend over to pick some files you dropped. And you had called his future self daddy. He raised his hand, delivering a sharp stinging slap to your cheek. As he stared - mesmerised by your tight pussy greedily swallowing his cock.

You yelped forward, your ass burning from his harsh treatment. “Do it again, please,” you requested as he slapped your ass again. You couldn’t really take your husband back in your mouth, not when he was fucking you with such rigor - rocking your body and the poor weak bed.

“I missed this,” you mewled as you felt his thick girth stretching you out.

“Missed?” your husband snorted, “We had sex just this morning,” he shook his head. Pushing your head back down on his cock.

“I knew you were a greedy little slut,” the nomad said, spanking you again.

“You don’t know a thing about her,” Steve gritted his teeth. Not pleased with him degrading you like that. “Fuck me,” he scratched your scalp, his nails digging deeper in your hair, “Where do you want it, princess?” he asked.

You took his cock out of your mouth, only long enough to say - “In my mouth, daddy.”

“Maybe you are a greedy little slut. But today, daddy wants to come on your pretty face”, he grunted, he had to mark you, pulling his cock out of your mouth, rubbing his leaking head on your cheeks as you opened your mouth. Ropes of his cum shooting on your face, mouth and hair.

You licked your lips, “Thank you, daddy,” you giggled but then gasped when he spanked you again.

He won’t bother to ask you where you want his cum because he couldn’t pull out even if he wanted to. You cunt had a vice, tight grip on him. He snaked a hand under you, rolling your clit.

“Oh,” you gasped.

“Do you want to come, doll?” he asked in a mock sweet tone. Ramming his hips into yours, fucking you into the mattress.

“Yes - yes I do!” you mewled, “Please let me come, may I come? Please?”

“Go ahead, doll, squeeze my cock,” he said, digging his fingers in your hips, he knew he’d leave bruises. He wanted you to remember him and feel him for days.

You clenched around his length, your body shuddering violently, your hands holding onto the sheets as his future self whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

“You’re so beautiful when you come, princess.”

He couldn’t really hear either of you, his surroundings slipping into a abyss as his climax washed over him. A few more erratic thrusts had him cumming deep inside you.

He pulled out and laid beside you, snatching you from your husbands arms and hugging you close to him.

“That was - ”

“I know,” you said, your fingers playing with his beard. “Go to Wakanda, Stevie. To her or me, I guess. And treat me right.”

He nodded. “Are you...” he cleared his throat “Are we happy together? Do I make you happy?”

You looked up at him, “Happier than I’ve ever been.” you confessed. “I hope I make you happy too,” you looked over at your husband who was leaning back against the headboard.

“You know you do,” he said, his hand caressing your face. “We have to leave now. You’ve already said too much.”

You gave him a pout but then quickly dressed up. Bidding the beardo a nice farewell, smothering his face with sweet kisses and nuzzling your nose in his beard.

You walked on the empty streets with your husband, leaning on his arm and sulking.

“Maybe I should grow the beard back,” he mused, running a hand down his smooth jaw


	2. Messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve messed up but is determined to make it up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is reposted from my kinktober collection because there seemed to be some confusion with what was going on in the story.

“No.”

“Please?”

“Absolutely not.”

You weren’t used to being told no, at least not after you used your secret weapon, if he was anything like his best pal it has to work. Blinking and fluttering your lashes you broke out your Disney princess eyes, “Buck buck, please let me braid your hair,” you cooed.

He stared at you, his lips pressed in a thin line, “Fine,” he sighed finally, giving in.

You squealed, running off to your bedroom to get a brush.

“I remember I used to braid my friends hair at sleepovers, it was such fun,” you said, dividing a strand of his hair in three parts, one over the other, “Before I got my powers anyway, after that they’d all just be scared of me...” you trailed off.

“Steve’s excited to see you,” he told you after a beat of silence.

He had only been living with you for a week or so, it was surprising how close he already felt to you. You had a certain vulnerability that made him want to protect you. That and it was obvious how far gone Steve was for you. You were down so he had to say something to cheer you up.

“Wait what?” your hands stopped, “He’s coming here?”

“Yeah, he left yesterday. Should be here this evening. He wanted it to be a surprise.”

You took a sharp breath, remembering how he had so cruelly rejected you and sent you off to Wakanda just so he wouldn’t have to deal with you.

He _abandoned_ you.

“I don’t want to meet him. I’ll stay over at Shuri’s, she wanted to have a girls night anyway,” you grumbled.

After you had gushed your love for them, baking brownies in your jammies and talking about boys while watching chick flicks, she seemed curious and fascinated, wanting to try one with you.

He hummed at that. He knew something had went down between the two of you, Steve said so himself, ‘ _I have a lot to make up for_.’ He was curious as to how his clueless friend had messed up, but it wasn’t his place to ask.

Which is why he brought Steve to the cottage he shared with you. Listening to him talking about all the missions in Europe and Russia, how he was excited to see you, how he had missed him terribly. Bucky told him he spends his time taking care of his new goat and his beautiful cat. They often keep him occupied.

“Y/N said that I’m ‘totally a cat person’,” his lips curling up at how you had helped him pick a name for her.

“Hm, that’s true. Are you... you live with her... are you two close?” Steve stumbled over his words, his jaw clenching as he stared his dear friend down. He was more than happy to see him, but couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of you getting too cosy with him.

“In a way,” he smirked. “She’s a bit upset with you, just a heads up.”

“Yeah, I know, I deserve it,” he hung his head.

His palms shaky as they both entered the small cottage, going over what he would say to you. You were sitting on the couch in the, your feet propped up on it as you flipped through a magazine.

“You’re home early,” you smiled as you looked up at him. Your sweet smile turning into a frown when you saw him.

“Hey there, doll,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

You slapped the magazine on the couch, standing to your feet, your arms over your chest. “Captain,” you spat

His heart ached at that. He knew you were upset but to have you be so hostile to him, he didn’t know if he could take it.

He could easy handle being tortured by hydra agents but not this.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Bucky interrupted you both before taking off to find his cat, who knew where Alpine had wandered off to this time.

You both stood awkwardly, a few feet away from each other while you looked anywhere but his eyes, refusing to even look at him.

“How have you been?” he asked.

“Fine, I guess,” you mumbled, finally looking up, “as fine as I can be after being shrugged off like yesterday’s news.”

“Honey,” he took a step towards you but then stopped in his tracks when you backed away. “I’m sorry, I made a terrible mistake. I.. just couldn’t deal with my feelings, I thought I’d be taking advantage of you.”

You scoffed, “Taking advantage of me? Really? I’m not a child! I can decide for myself what’s good for me and what’s not.”

“I know that now. But... you’re so young and I’m supposed to be looking out for you and helping you,” he tried to reason with you while you shook your head in disbelief.

“Right, because you’re Captain America. Everyone should just do whatever you say. You _always_ know what’s best, unlike us mere mortals,” you rolled your eyes.

He was in front of you in just two long strides, his brows furrowed and his patience running thin. “I’m not Captain America anymore,” he reminded you as he inhaled your soothing scent.

“You’ll always be Captain America he’s a part of you. And I’ll... never be good enough for you.” You stared at the henley stretched out over his broad chest, willing yourself to resist the urge to hug him. Him standing so close to you, you could inhale his unique scent you had grown to love so much.

“What?” he frowned. “Where did you get that idea?” It was absolutely ludicrous. He would have to pay a visit to whoever it was that said that to you.

“It’s the truth... that’s why you don’t want me. And I don’t blame you.” Why would someone like him be interested in you anyway.

“Doll,” he cupped your cheeks, tilting you’d head up to make you look at him, “ _I’m_ the one that doesn’t deserve you. I mean look at me.”

You arched a brow, giving him a once over before looking at his blue orbs again, his strong jaw covered in a thick beard, long locks that feel so silky in your hands, “You look like you belong on the cover of GQ, and before you have to ask, I’ll spell it out for you, since you’re like a thousand years old - GQs a magazine with pretty people on it.”

“I didn’t always look like this. I used to be very small, smaller than you.”

“Yeah, I know,” you smiled. “I’ve seen pictures, you were adorable.”

“Would you believe me if I told you a secret?”

“Yeah...” you’d believe him if he told you the sky was falling. Steve never lied.

“I love you,” he confessed as your jaw dropped, “I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. And I might not deserve you but if you consider me worthy of you, then I’d... like to have you.”

Your breath hitched as you stared at him, completely dumbfounded. “Wh - really? Nobody’s ever said that to me,” you blinked as tears started welling up in your eyes.

“I love you more than life itself. And I have a feeling that _we will end up together_ ,” he grinned. 

“Well, don’t get too cocky now, I haven’t said yes yet,” you slapped his chest.

He grazed his fingers over your knuckles before holding your smaller hand in his, “So? What do you think?”

“I think... if you hurt me again I’ll punch you so hard. And my punches are much better now, thanks to Bucky, he’s been teaching me lots of stuff.”

“Never,” he shook his head, “I’d never hurt you. You’re so precious,” he kissed your knuckles.

“And you’d never leave me again,” you wanted it to be a fierce demand but your pout made it more of a needy request.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again. We’re partners. Captain America is gone. It’s just you and me now,” he promised.

You blinked your tears away, standing on your tippy toes to place a lingering kiss to his soft plump lips.

Smiling as you pulled away, you grabbed his hand, leading him to your bedroom.

“Where are we going, doll?” he chuckled, holding onto your hips and pulling your back against his chest, attacking your neck with a flurry of kisses, unable to keep his hands off of you for even a moment.

Your squirmed in his hold, “To the bedroom. Just in case Bucky comes back,” you let out a giggle when he blew a raspberry in the crook of your neck, which then quickly turned into a moan as he sucked a mark on it.

Somehow, you managed to drag him to your small bedroom, if he had his way you’d have fucked in the hallway.

Straddling his lap on your twin bed, which looked much smaller now, what with a super soldier on top of it.

Kissing him deeply, you pulled away, breathless but only to say, “I love you, too, this is just too good to be true,” you heaved.

“A lot of unbelievable things have been happening to me lately,” he pulled you back, groaning into your mouth as you rolled your hips against his crotch. Looking at you sternly, “Doll,” he warned you.

“Please,” you whined, humping his growing erection through his jeans and your thin shorts, you could feel your panties getting wet with your arousal. “I want you, so bad,” you kept rolling your hips till he stopped you by digging his fingers in them.

“This is not how it’s done... I’m supposed to take you out on dates and buy you flowers and chocolates - ” he choked on a moan as you palmed him through his pants.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,” he gritted, snaking his fingers in your short shorts, he brushed his fingers over your weeping folds. “You want me?” he asked as you desperately nodded your head. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

You gulped, looking into his eyes and opening your mouth to answer him, his intense gaze intimidating you as you hid your face in his neck, “You know...”

“What?” he asked again, “I’m _like_ over a thousand years old, I’m rusty, you have to tell me,” he teased you, swirling your juices around on your soft petals.

He wasn’t rusty. He had been with 'you' just a week ago, only it wasn’t you. This would be your first time with him but not his with you. It was still strange, he couldn’t really wrap his head around it or bring himself to care.

“I want you... to.. to make love to me,” you said.

“You know I would never say no to you, sweetheart,” he kissed your hair, retracting his hand from your shorts he sucks your juices off his fingers, _you taste the same_.

You helped him as he rolled your shorts and your panties down your legs, pulling your tank top up and tossing it away. You fumbled, making yourself small and covering yourself up with your arms. But he wasn’t having any of it, he pinned your hands behind your back, latching onto your nipple. 

“I’m...,” you gasped as he bit your hardened bud, bunching his henley up in your hand, “you’re wearing too making clothes,” you complained.

“Then why don’t you help me take them off, doll?”

Your eager hands pulled him out his pesky clothes, hiding his magnificent physique from you. You had seen him shirtless a handful of times, while dressing his wounds, but you always stared at him in awe. He did look like he was made in a laboratory.

You knelt before him, between his legs, eager to find out if he tastes as good as he looks.

He tried to stop you but you swatted his hands away, “You’ll hurt your knees, doll,” he reasoned.

You snorted, wrapping your hand around his thick girth, “I thought we were partners. I won’t have you treat me like I’m some damsel in distress again.”

He pouted, pulling at your kiss swollen bottom lip with his thumb, “That’s too bad because I’m always going to take care of you, especially now that I’m your man.”

You rolled your eyes, he really was getting ahead of himself, he’ll have to do a lot more to prove himself before you accept him as ‘your man’.

But you decide to let that go for now, instead focusing on his cock glistening with precum, peaking your tongue out to taste some of it and swirling your tongue around on his bulbous head.

“Don’t tease, doll,” he groaned, holding onto the back of your head, not really pushing but to urge you to take more of him because he was at the end of his rope, feeling as if he’d burst right there.

You pushed away at his hand, “I’m in control,” you stated, “no touching till I say so. Is that understood?”

He didn’t care, he just wanted you to stop your cruelty and put your mouth on him so he simply nodded, not knowing if he could actually keep the promise.

With a victorious smile you wrapped your mouth around his head, leisurely sucking on it, moaning at the taste of him before taking in as much as you could, pumping the rest of his length, fondling his balls with the other hand.

He was about to touch your perky breasts, but then remembered your ridiculous ‘no touching' rule so he ran a hand through his head hair, wiping the sheen of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“God that mouth of yours,” he growled when you pulled him out with a loud ‘pop’.

A string of saliva connecting your lips to him, “I want you to come in my mouth,” you instructed.

“You want to swallow _daddys_ cum?” he couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the incredulous look on his face.

“Who would’ve known... Steven 'golden boy’ Rogers, of all people...” you shook your head, a small smile on your face as you thought about the times you had called him that in your head while rubbing one out to the thought of him.

You pressed your lips to the vein on the underside of his cock, sucking on it, “You’re going to come in my mouth, daddy, and stay there until I swallow all of it,” you told him, if only to remind him that you were in control, even if he ‘convinced' you to call him that.

You lightly scraped your teeth over his length before swallowing around him, gagging a bit as you tried to take more of him, but it seemed impossible to fit him whole no matter how hard your tried.

“I’ll try,” he teased, releasing a shaky exhale, his balls tightening in your palm as he held onto the sheets, painting the back of your throat with ropes of his spend.

You swallowed all of him, suckling on his length till you felt him softening in your mouth, you opened your mouth to show him, “Told you I’d swallow it all,” you licked your lips, just in case you missed anything.

“You’re such a good girl.” He praised, cupping your head and leaning down to kiss you, tasting himself on your lips. Easily picking you up and flipping you so that you were on your back, he spread your thighs, licking his lips as he caught a glimpse of your cunt. “What do you want to do now, sweetheart?” he asked again.

You whimpered, mumbling nonsense but you knew, once Steve set his mind to something it was impossible to convince him otherwise. He was really gonna make you say it out loud. “I want your mouth on me,” you turned your head to the side, shutting your eyes, completely flustered.

He dove in for his prize, giving your bundle of nerves a soft kiss before smearing your juices around your cunt with his fingers, prodding one at your entrance he plunged it in, your walls hugging it so wonderfully, “You’re so tight, all for me...” he blew a breath of air on it, kissing the soft patch of hair on top of your mould.

You were much too delirious to think of anything but his fingers teasing you, his lips pressing butterfly kisses to your thighs, his hands massaging your titts, but you vaguely heard him call out your name.

“What?” you rasped, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“Come, sit on my face. You said you wanted to be in control,” he shrugged.

“Wh - what... do you even know how that works?” you heaved. You had never done something like that before, while it sounds enticing, it would be impractical... maybe...

“I thought they had like two sex positions in the forties. The missionary, and uh...”

He shushed you, “I’ve never been a prude, you should know that by now,” lying on his back, he felt his dick hardening again and aching for any kind of attention from you, but he’d have to take care of you first.

“Come here...” He held onto your hips, pulling you up till you were over his mouth, “Take what you need, doll.”

You hummed, running your drenched pussy over his face, a shiver went up your spine at the feel of his coarse bread on your sensitive skin, “I can’t,” you mewled.

“Yes, you can, doll. Come on, be good for your daddy,” he spurred you on.

Taking a deep breath, you held onto the headboard, arching your back as he wrapped his mouth around your bundle of nerves, you started grinding your hips over him, soon getting accustomed and even liking the burn his glorious beard gave you.

“I’m gonna... come, daddy,” your voice breathy, your hand massaging your breast as you gushed around his beard.

You held onto the board, trying to catch your breath, your other hand in his long locks as he kept lapping you up.

You shuddered as you crawled down his body, hovering over his hard cock which was pressing against his taut stomach. You spread your lips with your fingers, peaking up to see him looking at you with dark, lust ridden eyes, coating him in your juices by running your clit up and down his length.

It was too much for your sensitive clit to be rubbing against the velvety skin of his cock but not nearly enough for him.

He digs his nails into your hips, growling, “Get on with it,” he held onto the base of his length, nudging your lips aside before plunging into your heat.

“Oh,” you gulped, trying to sink your hips down on him but even after all that preparation he was too big for you.

“You’re so small, doll,” he smiled, noticing your evident struggle as he caressed your cheek, his eyes fixed on you trying to take him in, “is it too hard?”

You nodded, “I can still do it though,” still so eager to please him...

“You don’t have to. You’ve done so much already, you must be tired.”

You opened your mouth, to argue that he was the one who had taken a long journey to get here, but he circled a hand around your waist, bringing you down, flush against his chest.

“You just lay there and let me do the work, okay, sweetheart?” you whimpered but nodded with your cheek pressed to his heart as he thrusted deep into you.

“Okay, daddy, I’ll try,” you murmured, tears streaming down your cheek when he brushed against your sweet spot.

He stopped his hips when he heard you son, “You all right, doll?” he asked, looking down at you.

“Yes, it’s just so good, please don’t stop,” you requested.

And he had promised to never say no to you so he kept fucking up into your tight hole, whispering sweet words to you, telling you just how good you were at taking him, how well you were doing.

“My one and only,” he kissed your head as you cried into his chest, clenching around his cock. Triggering his own climax as he came inside you, staying inside you even after he was done.

Content with knowing that you’ll be his forever.

As long as he doesn’t fuck up again...


	3. Spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a rushed job. Because while I like August I didn't want to end the year on him lol. It has to be our husband. Thank you so so much for all the support and love all of you have shown me this past year, it's serves as a great motivation for me. I have a resolution of writing 200k in the next year so hopefully there's a lot more hoeness and happiness this coming year for us all. Love y'all❤
> 
> Kinktober day 5 - Mirror sex
> 
> Warnings - daddy kink, light anal play, hints to threesomes, jealous Steve, cum play, rough sex, general nastiness.

“I am so tired. I mean time travelling is fun and all but sooo exhausting,” you mumbled into the pillow as you laid face flat on your bed. The soft plush mattress providing some much needed comfort to your sore muscles.

After the snap both you and Steve had moved into a brownstone in Brooklyn, it was much smaller than your quarters in the compound but you never really liked having that much of a distance from him anyway.

Even if you weren’t doing anything, you’d prefer to do nothing with him. Just lounging around on like a couple of couch potatoes.

It was hard for him to not have much to do. With half the world gone and the Avengers broken up he spent most of his days volunteering and leading therapy groups. Telling others to move on, that’s what their loved ones would want for them, while not being able to do so himself. Blaming himself for everything that had happened.

He told you that having all that free time made his mind go to dark places, thinking of his past, of all the lives that he wasn’t able to save. And after years of denying that he needed any, he decided to go to therapy.

They were a tough few years. But everything was fine now. As fine as it could be. His friends were back, you joked about how Bucky and Tony had matching cyborg arms now, he laughed at that but they didn’t. There was still plenty of hostility there, he didn’t exactly expect them to become ‘bffs', as you’d called it, hopefully they’d learn to get along.

He unzipped your boots, pulling them off and massaging your feet, listening to you babble nonsense about all your theories about time travel.

He always called you his sunshine. It was an apt petname for you, you brought light into his life, you were his light at the end of the tunnel. After years of being alone, it was as if he was waiting for you all along.

While you had your share of breakdowns during those five years, lots of fights with him because you wanted to move on and not be stuck in the past. He agreed with you, he didn’t _want_ to be stuck, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t give up on those he loved.

You were always there for him. His only solace during those dark times.

He had changed a lot, when he met you he was still the Captain, then he was on the run, living in shady motels and not knowing who the fuck he was.

He became a bit more melancholic after the snap, the whole world did, a lot needier for you and your attention and love. Because he was so grateful _you_ weren’t gone.

If you had... he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

He knew it annoyed you because even though you loved him, that he didn’t doubt one bit, you also liked your independence. But he’ll always need you way more than you need him.

“Sunshine?” he called for your attention, his hands now moving up to your calves, applying just the little bit of pressure.

You giggled, looking over your shoulder to him as you felt your face heat up, “I swear, Steve, you’re so cheesy.”

“Do you...” he cleared his throat and then shook his head, it was stupid of him to even think something like that much less verbally express it to you.

You turned around, laying flat on your back, “What?”

“It’s silly,” he pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I don’t care, you still have to tell me. Come on,” you lightly kicked your legs which were on his lap.

“Do you ever wish... you were with someone closer to your age.”

He couldn’t look at you, even after all these years of being together he couldn’t be completely vulnerable--a life of rejection making him anticipate the worst.

“Why would you say that?” you sat up, cupping his cheek with your hand.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.

It wasn’t just that you were younger, almost everyone was younger compared to him, but you had a young soul that would never grow old.

And he... he was no fun sometimes, how long would it take for you to grow tired of him. Did just you like the thrill of being on the run? When he was more edgier and rougher than he is now.

“I could never even imagine being with anyone but you,” you assured him.

He scoffed, “Didn’t seem like that when you were with _him_.”

“Oh, you mean ‘you'?” you cocked your head to the side, feigning innocence.

You knew how jealous your fawning over his past self’s beard had made him. To be honest, you would lose your shit if he acted that way towards any other woman, even if said woman was a version of you.

He shook his head, “Forget I said anything.”

“Wait,” you cupped his cheek, making him look at you, “You’re so jelly and needy sometimes, daddy.”

He bit the inside of his as you knelt on the floor before him, parting his legs, your hands fumbling with his belt but he stopped you by holding onto your wrists.

“We should get cleaned up...” he half heartedly tried to stop you but you managed to pull all his straps open and take his hardening erection out of his pants.

“We probably should...” you hummed, “But I guess I need to show daddy how much I love him,” peaking out your tongue to circle his leaking tip.

“I know you love me, sweetheart, but I just worry sometimes if I’m too old fashioned for you?” he wondered, letting out a shuddering moan as you took him in your mouth, looking up at him with your wide innocent eyes--always so full of life.

You swallowed around him, moaning at the familiar taste and scent of him, taking him deeper till he hit the back of your throat.

Steve being old fashioned did bother you a little at times. Not the part where he was an absolute gentleman, always holding the door open for you, paying for your dates. But where _he_ always wanted to be the one protecting you. Taking care of you. Which was good, but he needs some loving too.

“Swallow it all, honey,” he instructed as he held your head down, his spend coating the back of your throat as you followed his command like a good girl.

Opening your mouth and holding out your tongue, “I did it, daddy,” you proclaimed proudly.

He prodded at your mouth with his fingers, under your tongue, to make sure that you got all of it, “Good girl,” he smiled as you suckled on his fingers, “you always need to have your mouth stuffed, honey, don’t you?”

You only nodded, letting out a pathetic whine when he pulled his fingers out with a loud pop.

“Let’s go shower, honey,” he said but then frowned when you shook your head.

“Are you done already? That’s it?” _Don't say it, don’t..._ “Got another one in ya?”

You knew you were digging your own grave, of Steve wanted you he could _literally_ fuck you for days, you had tried to ‘test' that on your honeymoon. To see who would give out first, your poor pussy or his unyielding supersoldier stamina. 

Obviously he won and you were never able to complete your little experiment.

He gave you a fake sweet smile, dripping with--so much malice which was so not _Steve_. Gripping your hair he yanked you back to bare your neck to him, his other hand tracing your pulse point before wrapping around your neck, applying the slightest bit of pressure - because you were precious, he’d never want to _actually_ hurt you, “I was going to make love to you in the shower, SweetheART,” he squeezed tighter as you choked, wrapping your tiny hands around his wrist, “But then you had to go and say that. What should we do with you?” he mused.

“Fuck me?” you sassed, while making love sounded nice, you would much rather have a good dicking down.

“No, you have to learn your lesson, honey. I maybe older but it only makes me better. I’ll have to show you I guess,” he tutted.

Hauling you up, with his hands under your arms, he manhandled you till you both stood before the dressing mirror you had gotten a few months ago, pressing your cheek against its cool surface as he worked on the seams of your cat suit.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he confessed, ever since you had bought the large mirror, he liked to watch you as he took you apart in it, sometimes making you look, somehow that seemed to suck all your sass and feistiness and you’d just turn into a shy flustered mess in his arms, refusing to look at the mirror or at him.

Which would only fuel his lust, because he still had the ability to surprise you, even after he’d seen all of you. Felt all of your caverns, and you, intimately and knew them like the back of his hand.

“Never really got the opportunity to, now’s good a time as any, wouldn’t you agree?” he nibbled at the shell of your ear, smirking as you weakly nodded.

“You’re so good at doing what you’re told.” He pressed a kiss to your hair, kneeling behind you to rid you of your tight pants before burying his head between your legs.

Nudging your intimate lips apart with the lip of his tongue, “You’re already soaked, honey,” he observed, licking his lips to savor your taste before prodding at your second hole with his tongue, just so he could hear you gasp.

“Steve!” you exclaimed, not expecting that. While Steve was more of an ass man, he never wanted to fuck you or even touch you there. But after a lot of course convincing from your side he had to give in.

He bit the flesh of your buttocks before speaking against it, “Since you like having all your holes stuffed, maybe I should call Bucky to help me out sometime...”

“Really?!” you perked up, looking down at him over your shoulder.

He didn’t give you an answer, instead fucking you with his tongue till you were quivering around him, crying out loud, as the mirror fogged up.

“Bucky’s nice...” you mumbled incoherently as he rose to his feet, his nails digging into your hips as he picked you up till you were standing on your top toes to meet his height. Sheathing his hard length inside you in one firm thrusts as he stayed still to let you get used to him.

“Hm. Am I not nice?” you saw him frown behind in his reflection, “I buy you whatever you want. Give you whatever you want, don’t I? Apparently it’s not enough for you. You’re getting too spoiled, I need to start saying no,” he drove each word home with hard thrusts, his tip kissing your cervix, his warm breath brushing the back of your neck.

“NOOO,” you whined, tears streaming down your face at such an outrageous prospect. Steve _never_ said no to you. Not even when you literally asked for a threesome with his past self. “I was saying...” You tried to say but moaned as he pinched your clit, trying to jerk away from him but his firm hold on you made it impossible. “That he’s nice...” you panted, “Slow down, please!”

He hummed to make a show of thinking about it but then fastened his pace, twisting your clit between his fingers as he watched your face in the mirror.

“No.”

“He’s nice.... but he’s not you,” you wailed, clenching around him as your climax washed over you.

He had to hold onto your waist, so you wouldn’t collapse on your shaky leg, he smiled, “That’s very touching, doll.” He said.

“’is the truth.”

“I wouldn’t mind sharing it with Bucky though. He knows you’re mine.” _Unlike a certain someone who was dumb enough to think he had any claim on you,_ “Can you hold for me?” he asked as you nodded.

Planting your hands against the mirror you braced yourself as he fucked you from behind, filling you up to the brim with his warmth.

“Okay then. You wouldn’t find me kicking him out of my bed...” you giggled.


End file.
